


Stuff Happens, Quick

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Times, Hand Job, Lukanette, Pushing boundaries, Serious Discussions, learning boundaries, nothing nonconsensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Marinette and Luka have been dating for a while, but are they ready to take that next step?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 88





	Stuff Happens, Quick

Luka noticed his shirt hanging over the side of Marinette’s bed, and idly wondered when he’d taken it off. Not that he really minded, his hand was inside Marinette’s shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. He adored his girlfriend, was completely in love with her, but was nervous about taking it any further. Not that he didn’t want to, his body ached with the desire to take things a whole lot further, things he could only do in his imagination, usually while standing in the shower, because even at 18 he still shared a room with his sister. Marinette was only sixteen, almost seventeen, but still young, and pressuring her was the last thing he wanted to do.

He knew she loved him, that she was serious about him, and that neither of them wanted to rush into a physical relationship. He’d laughed when they’d had that discussion, a year ago now, wrapped up in each other’s arms, curled together as the heat of the summer sun baked the deck of the _Liberty_ and the deck chair they were sharing. They’d been together over six months by then, and had done nothing more than hold hands and kiss. They’d talked about respect and priorities, about spending time together and waiting until they were both ready to take any further steps. Even now, as they lay side by side on her bed, their hands spent more time over their clothes than under it. 

They were both comfortable with Luka’s shirt coming off. He’d always spent most of the summer at home in nothing but shorts, and had offered to put a shirt back on the first time he’d caught her staring, but Marinette had blushed and told him it was fine. She hadn’t touched him then, that hadn’t come until months later when she’d run her hands over the sweater she’d knit for him. 

Luka knew the pressure Marinette put on herself as a student and a friend, and the pressure, however unwitting, that Paris put on her as a superhero. He’d done everything he could, both in and out of the superhero costume to ease that pressure, to help her up instead of making her feel trapped, and he didn’t want her rushing into anything she might regret. 

A gentle push from Marinette broke Luka out of his thoughts and had him rolling onto his back as she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Her fingers were idly drawing patterns across his stomach. She sighed contentedly, tilting her head up to kiss his jaw, nipping at the slight stubble he’d neglected to shave that morning before resting her head back against him. 

He’d slipped his arm under her, so his hand stroked her lower back, the calluses of his fingers sending shivers across her skin, his touch just this side of tickling. His lips pressed against her forehead, and she could feel the smile that curled the edges of his mouth. He loved the lazy moments they spent together, and he felt more at peace here with her, relaxed in his arms than anywhere else. A comfortable silence surrounded them, and Marinette’s breathing became slow and rhythmic, her body heavy and he thought she’d fallen asleep. Closing his eyes, Luka pressed his face into Marinette’s hair, slowly inhaling the familiar scent of cookies. He was startled when Marinette spoke, softly but clearly, a question that had obviously been weighing on her for a while. 

“Luka, do you want to have sex with me?”

His arms tightened around her, and he thought carefully about what he wanted to say. Marinette waited patiently, her body not quite as relaxed as it was, but nowhere near spiraling into a panic as she was prone to do. She’d pulled back so that she could see his face, but was still comfortably within the circle of his arms, one hand resting lightly on his bare chest. 

“I’m never going to pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. “Luka,” she sighed, “the only thing you have ever pressured me into was to take a break when I was working too hard, or some other thing I needed to do in order to take care of myself. And every time I’ve thanked you for doing it.” She smiled as she teased him, but her face grew serious again. “I’m not asking if we’re ready or you think we should have sex, or even propositioning you…” her smile returned as a blush spread across Luka’s cheeks and he spluttered. “I’m asking if you’ve thought about having sex with me and whether it’s something you want to do.”

He closed his eyes and nodded, but then took a deep breath, blowing it out as his eyelids fluttered, and opened so he could meet her gaze. “Yes.” His voice was raw, as if the answer had been forcefully dragged from him, and Marinette visibly relaxed, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, her cheeks red, and then settled herself back on his shoulder, her eyes not leaving his. “I’ve thought about it, too. I want to, but I’m scared.” She paused and peppered little kisses along the column of his throat. “Not of you, never that, not about what it means.” She shifted, pushing herself up so that she could look into his eyes better. “Luka, I love you. I want…” Her shoulders twitched in a half shrug, and her face furrowed in frustration at not being able to come up with the right word. “I want _more_. I want to touch you. I want you to touch me. But I want to take it slow. I think.”

Luka chuckled as Marinette kissed him again, soft and slow. They were both panting slightly when she finally pulled back. Reaching one hand up to trace her cheekbones and down to her jawline, Luka smiled softly up at her. “I’d like that. But if you want to stop or slow down, you only have to say.” 

She nodded, and leaned back down to continue kissing him. After their discussion, Luka was even more hyper aware of Marinette’s body pressed against his than he usually was, her every touch sent electricity shooting through his veins. He slid his hand back under her shirt to cup her breast and she moaned softly at the touch of his fingers. 

Emboldened by Luka’s hand on her body, she slid her hand down his body until it rested on his him, fingers tentatively curling around the waistband of his cargo shorts. Luka stilled, waiting for Marinette to make the next move, still kissing her softly. Marinette pulled back from the kiss, and shifted her hand until it cupped the bulge in the front of his shorts. Luka sucked in a breath before expelling it on a soft whine as Marinette hesitantly traced the outline with her finger. Catching her wrist, Luka met her eyes questioningly, but she nodded, smiling, and he let go of her wrist, laying back to let her explore. 

She checked in with him before she did anything new, making sure it was alright with him for her to touch him. Shyly, Marinette had asked if it was alright for her to touch him without him touching her, and he’d agreed, letting Marinette take the lead. 

He’d let her unzip his shorts, holding his breath as she slid them down his hips, leaving them there as she slipped a single finger under the waistband of his underwear. They’d both gasped when skin met skin, and Luka had gripped fistfuls of her comforter as she withdrew her finger and bent to kiss him again. 

His heart had just about stopped trying to hammer its way out of his chest, when Marinette’s fingers were back at work, this time tugging his underwear down just far enough for his erection to spring free. She just looked at it for a long time, before lowering her mouth to his. They kissed, slow and unhurried for a long time, before he felt Marinette’s hand creep back to his cock. She stroked it tentatively, and Luka couldn’t hold back the moan at her touch. 

“You know, this goes both ways, right?” she asked, blushing furiously. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Luka nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Marinette wrapped her hand loosely around him, and then they were kissing again. 

Her movements were jerky and tentative at first as she started to stroke him, more exploratory than sexual, as she got to know one of the major differences in their bodies. Luka kept his hands furled in the comforter as Marinette’s kisses became more heated and her hand on him became much more purposeful in its movements. 

He stopped her a couple of times when he became overwhelmed with sensation, needing to take a breath and just slow them both down. Neither of them had done anything like this before, and he wanted to let her explore him however she wanted without any surprises. Nerves warred with excitement in the pit of his stomach, but as Marinette’s confidence grew, the excitement started to win out over the nerves. 

One hand gripping the comforter beneath him, and his other buried in his own hair, Luka’s eyes squeezed shut as Marinette’s hand on his shaft tightened, her thumb sweeping across the head. Marinette leaned to kiss him, her hand less tentative and more sure as she stroked him, and his hand left his hair and started stroking hers, cupping the back of her head and holding her close. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and when he gasped, her tongue darted into his mouth. Luka was lost in the sensations, the sheer physical pleasure Marinette was causing in him. He wanted to touch her and taste her, to explore her body the way she was exploring his.

Suddenly, Luka wrenched his mouth from hers, and pushed her back, his eyes wide with surprise, his body going rigid. His eyes slammed shut, his face contorted and his body curled in on itself as he moaned long and low. Marinette felt his cock twitch in her hand, and then a glob of sticky white liquid shot from the tip. He was panting her name now, between moans, and with as tight as his body was clenched, she was almost afraid she had hurt him, until a second jet joined the first, and Luka’s hips were pressing his length into her hand, almost begging her to keep stroking him. 

She did until his body relaxed, and then she let him go, giggling slightly at the wet plop of his cock hitting his body. She idly studied the sticky coating on her hand before eyeing her handiwork. No longer hard, his once proud member was tiredly flopped to the side, but his abdomen was now a sticky mess. Marinette couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that split her face as her eyes roamed up to his face.

Luka was mortified. He couldn’t believe how quickly things had gone from a hypothetical discussion about wanting more to the sweaty mess he was now. He’d apologize to Marinette as soon as he caught his breath, even if this had to be the most exhilarating moment of his life, including the times he had been Viperion. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see Marinette looking shocked and grossed out, but instead she looked _smug_.

Blinking in surprise, Luka tried to apologize, but Marinette gave him a chaste peck on the lips before grinning wickedly and then blushing. “So, um, none of the stuff I read said anything about what we do, uh, after.” She gestured vaguely between the two of them. “Should I get you a washcloth or something?”

He just stared at her, something that she’d said teasing at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite work out what had caught his attention, so he ignored it for the moment. “A wash cloth would be great. Did I, um, mess up your sheets?” 

Marinette shook her head as she slipped back down to the bathroom. She washed her hands, and grabbed a washcloth. She was at the door before she turned back, wetting it with warm water and wringing it out before taking it back to her bedroom. There was a skip in her step as she lifted her trap door, her smile not dimming. Luka was sitting up in her bed, still looking dazed, but with a slight frown creasing his forehead. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he was quietly questioning her. 

“You said none of the stuff you’d read told you what happened after. What exactly have you been reading?”

Marinette blushed and as she climbed onto her bed, handing Luka the cloth and gesturing to a pile of magazines by the bedside. The cover of the top one read _Cosmo_ and one of the highlighted articles was titled _How to Please Your Man Without Doing the Deed_. When he looked back at her, Luka’s face was even more worried. “You know you don’t have to do any of this, right? I’m happy how we are right now.”  
“Are you?” Marinette’s question was sharper than she intended, and she frowned at Luka before softening her voice. “I know you want to take things slow, and I know that’s because of me.” She sighed and looked up at him. I just want you to know that you can tell me what you want, too.” When Luka looked like he was about to object, she quickly cut him off. “And I know that I don’t have to say yes. But I’d like to know what you want.”

Luka had cleaned himself up and pulled his shorts back on, when Marinette asked, “Do you want more things like this?”

The room was quiet as Luka thought about what he wanted to say. “Marinette, I don’t want you to feel you should do…”

Mildly irritated, Marinette cut him off. “Yes. I know… but I’m asking _you_ how _you_ feel. Did you like it?”

He took a deep breath as he thought about his answer. Marinette cupped his cheek in one hand, turning his head to face her. “It’s a yes or no question, Lu. Neither answer is wrong. Don’t overthink it… that’s my job.” She giggled softly. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Luka admitted, his voice hoarse. 

“I really did, too. Would you want to do it again sometime?”

“Yes.” Luka breathed. Marinette glowed, before blushing again. 

“Would you, um, want to touch me, too?” She couldn’t quite meet his eyes as she asked.

“More than anything.” Luka leaned over and kissed Marinette softly.

“I love you,” she sighed against his lips when they broke apart. 

Luka brushed her bangs away from her face. “I love you too, Marinette, but… well, I’m scared. Too many of my friends have started fooling around or having sex with someone they said they loved, only for their relationship to either become all about sex, or for it to fall apart. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

“Oh Luka,” Marinette whispered, wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t want that for us, either. If you want to keep taking things slow, I’m ok with that, too. It’s not what we do that matters, it’s just getting to spend time with you.” She kissed him softly and slowly, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the warm afternoon sun slanting through the skylight overhead.


End file.
